Postman Pat: The Movie
Postman Pat: The Movie is a 2014 British 3D computer animated children's comedy film based on the television series Postman Pat by John Cunliffe and Ivor Wood. It was directed by Mike Disa, produced by Robert Anich Cole, written and screenplay by Nicole Dubuc, with music by Rupert Gregson-Williams. It was co-produced by Classic Media, RGH Pictures and Timeless Films,5 The film stars Stephen Mangan, Ronan Keating, David Tennant, Rupert Grint and Jim Broadbent. It was released on 23 May 2014 by Icon Productions and Lionsgate. Reviews were varied; some critics praised the film's direction, humour and voice acting, while others found it too complicated and frightening in comparison to the television series. The film grossed $6,858,548 worldwide. Contents 1 Plot 2 UK cast 3 US cast 4 Release 4.1 Theatrical release 4.2 Home media 5 Reception 5.1 Critical response 5.2 Box office 5.3 Accolades 5.3.1 Awards 6 Music 6.1 Soundtrack 7 See also 8 References 9 External links Plot Pat Clifton also known as "Postman Pat" (voiced by Stephen Mangan), is a friendly postman who has been delivering letters in the village of Greendale in the north of England for years. He wants to take his wife, Sara (voiced by Susan Duerden), on a late honeymoon to Italy. He plans to afford it through a bonus from his employer, the Special Delivery Service (SDS), but their new boss, Edwin Carbunkle (voiced by Peter Woodward), has cancelled all bonuses. He plans to make SDS more efficient by replacing its human workers with robots, thinking that being friendly is a waste of time. When Pat gets home and tries to tell Sara about the fact that the honeymoon is cancelled because the new boss has cancelled all bonuses, his son Julian (voiced by Sandra Teles) shows Pat a TV talent show, You're the One, hosted by Simon Cowbell (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes), which states the next auditions are coming to Greendale. Cowbell also confirms that the person who wins the contest will be awarded a holiday to Italy and a recording contract. Pat decides to take part in the contest and his unexpected singing voice (played by Ronan Keating) wins the contest. Pat is to sing again in the finale, in a head-to-head contest with the winner of another heat, Josh (voiced by Rupert Grint). His manager, Wilf (voiced by David Tennant), however, is very keen to make sure it is his client who wins at all costs. The Chief Executive Officer of the SDS, Mr. Brown (voiced by Jim Broadbent), and Edwin Carbunkle had been watching the contest on TV. They say that they would like to use Pat in a publicity campaign including his own television series. Carbunkle also confirms that because Pat will be away participating in the contest, a robot replica of him called the "Patbot 3000" will be taking over his postal duties, along with another robot replica of Jess called the "Jessbot" as well. After Pat has gone, the Patbot delivers the rounds like Pat normally does, but it behaves oddly and the people of Greendale are starting to complain about Pat behaving in such a way. Sara and Julian are starting to worry about Pat too. Meanwhile, Ben Taylor (voiced by TJ Ramini), the manager at the SDS, is fired by Carbunkle and is convinced that Pat doesn't want him anymore, not realising that Pat is a robot. Meanwhile, Wilf tries his schemes to stop Pat, not realising that Pat going around Greendale is in fact a robot. The more Pat's family and friends become concerned, the more Pat feels guilty about coming on the contest in the first place. But, after a while, Sara and everyone else in Greendale discovers that Pat has been replaced by a robot, and find out Edwin Carbunkle's true intent. It turns out that Carbunkle is in fact making these robots to try and take over the world. Sara and Julian now know the terrible truth about what Mr Carbunkle's plan is. Moments before Pat leaves for London, Sara tells Pat that she forgives him and is fully aware of the Patbot 3000. She reassures Pat that she knows that Pat only entered You're The One to win their honeymoon that she and Julian will be there for him and they both share an optimistic goodbye as Pat leaves for London. Now fully aware of Mr Carbunkle's plan, Sara decides it's time to stick up for Pat and she takes everyone else in Greendale to see the You're The One finals. Meanwhile, Jess, who had been stowing away on one of the SDS helicopter replicas that one of the Patbot 3000s used, manages to make his way to where Pat’s performance, and he helps Pat escape after he is almost locked away in a dressing room by a Patbot and Mr Carbunkle, who reveals that Pat's publicity was just to make people like him, so Mr Carbunkle could replace him with Patbots. They are then pursued by the Patbots. Meanwhile, in the performance, a Patbot performs instead of Pat, unbeknown to the audience. Wilf, knowing it to be a robot (and not realising there is the real Pat too), tries to unmask the Patbot. Then, the real Pat interrupts the performance. As Carbunkle releases the first few Patbots to kill off Pat, Simon Cowbell and Mr Brown, revealing that he has had enough of them hindering his plans, Pat's wife, Sara along with everyone else from Greendale enter the auditorium within seconds. They manage to switch off the Patbots and stop Mr. Carbunkle's evil schemes, revealing that they all forgive Pat for turning a blind eye when the Patbot was first put into action. As soon as Carbunkle is arrested on suspicion of attempted murder, everything is back to normal. Sara gives Pat a great, big hug and claims that she can more than happily forgive him. Now fully aware that Sara has forgiven him, Pat decides to do his act, but decides to change the act slightly. Sara also takes part in the act. They both win the holiday to Italy, but pass the recording contract to Josh, so Wilf is happy too, and all is forgiven. UK cast Stephen Mangan as Pat Clifton / Patbot 3000s Jim Broadbent as CEO / Mr. Brown Rupert Grint as Josh David Tennant as Wilf Ronan Keating as Ronan / Pat's singing voice Susan Duerden as Sara Clifton Sandra Teles as Julian Clifton TJ Ramini as Ben Taylor Peter Woodward as Edwin Carbunkle Robin Atkin Downes as Simon Cowbell Brian George as Ajay Bains Parminder Nagra as Nisha Bains Jo Wyatt as Meera Bains Enn Reitel as Constable Selby / Reverend Timms / Pat wanna be 2 / Raed Jane Carr as Mrs. Goggins / Granny Carbunkle Dan Hildebrand as Ted Glen Darren Richardson as Alf Thompson / SDS Employee 2 Jacob Witkin as George Lancaster / Major Forbes Jean Giplin as Rebecca Hubbard / Crowd Lady / Pat wanna be 3 Anastasia Griffith as Sylvia Gilbertson / Lauren Taylor Laura Solon as Chat Host Olivia Poulet as Dorothy Thompson Aimee Osbourne as Amy Wrigglesworth Becky Wright as Lizzy Taylor Steve Kynman as Bill Thompson Teresa Gallagher as Lucy Selby Charlie Woodward as Charlie Pringle Kieron Elliot as Michael Lam / SDS Employee 1 Mike Disa as Jess / Jessbot 3000 Chris Evans as Radio Announcer Craig Ferguson as Craig / Not A Dalek Robert Anich as Escapologist Adam Smyth as Cameraman 1 Lucy Davis as Director 1 Kelly Beckett as Reporter / SDS Employee 3 Julian Stone as Director 2 / Stagehand 2 Dee Bradley Baker as Pat wanna be 1 Tony Curran as Paparazzi 2 Greg Ellis as Jimmy US cast Jim Broadbent as CEO / Mr. Brown Rupert Grint as Josh David Tennant as Wilf Ronan Keating as Ronan / Pat's singing voice Stevie Vallance as Sara Clifton Sandra Teles as Julian Clifton Scott McNeil as Ben Taylor Ian James Corlett as Edwin Carbunkle / Ted Glen Terry Klassen as Simon Cowbell Brian George as Ajay Bains Babz Chula as Nisha Bains Emma Ainsley as Meera Bains Richard Newman as Constable Selby Tabitha St. Germain as Mrs. Goggins / Granny Carbunkle Peter Kelamis as Alf Thompson / SDS Employee 2 Brian Drummond as George Lancaster / Major Forbes Jane Mortifee as Rebecca Hubbard / Crowd Lady / Pat wanna be 3 Caroline Chan as Sylvia Gilbertson / Lauren Taylor Merrilyn Gann as Chat Host Jesse Moss as Dorothy Thompson Cathy Weseluck as Amy Wrigglesworth Deborah Demille as Lizzy Taylor Garry Chalk as Bill Thompson Saffron Henderson as Lucy Selby Michael Donovan as Charlie Pringle Alec Willows as Michael Lam / SDS Employee 1 Dale Wilson as Jess / Jessbot 3000 Brenda Crichlow as Radio Announcer Alex Doduk as Craig / Not A Dalek Phil Hayes as Escapologist Andrew Kavadas as Cameraman 1 Lucy Davis as Director 1 Kelly Beckett as Reporter / SDS Employee 3 Julian Stone as Director 2 / Stagehand 2 Andrea Libman as Pat wanna be 1 Tony Curran as Paparazzi 2 Greg Ellis as Jimmy Release Theatrical release It was originally due to be released on 24 May 2013,6 but was pushed back to 23 May 2014,2 one year after the show's ending. In the United Kingdom, it was theatrically released by Icon Productions and Lionsgate. Home media Postman Pat: The Movie was released in the UK on DVD and Blu-ray on 29 September 2014 by Lionsgate Home Entertainment.7 Reception Critical response The film received a divided reception. The review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes gave it a 48% rating from 25 reviews with an average score of 4.8/10.8 Another review aggregator, Metacritic, calculated a score of 44 out of 100, based on nine reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews."9 Patrick Smith, writing for The Daily Telegraph, gave the film two stars, commenting "where the TV series was charming in its simplicity, this seems over-egged".10 Andrew Pulver of The Guardian gave it two stars, calling it "a misjudgment, a serious overestimation of the development of the four-year-old's irony circuit".11 In The Observer, Mark Kermode gave it the same rating, criticising "bland digimation" and lack of the "charm" of the television series, and saying that the film had "little to entice the over-sixes and plenty to scare the under-fives".12 In the Daily Mirror, David Edwards gave the film two stars, writing "Boasting spectacularly shoddy animation and gags that wouldn’t amuse a dim-witted five-year-old, this is one to be thrown out with the junk mail".13 Andy Lea of the Daily Star Sunday gave it three stars, stating that "this is by no means a bad film", praising the film's voice cast and "some clever jokes that poke fun at the film itself". However, he mentioned concern over children "seeing their loveable hero transformed into a sinister robot ... For especially sensitive kids, it could even be the stuff of nightmares."14 Brian Viner of the Daily Mail gave the film three stars, calling the opening sequence "charming" but concluding that the film was "misjudged" and should have been "truer to the TV original".15 The same rating also came from Allan Hunter of the Daily Express, who said "Kids are going to love Postman Pat: The Movie even if adults might find it sacrilegious in its treatment of their beloved childhood favourite... It's a bit Wallace & Gromit, a bit Doctor Who and just as silly and overexcited as a four-year-old after an excess of fizzy drinks."16 The Los Angeles Times' Gary Goldstein wrote "First-class Postman Pat delivers in fine style".17 The Mareel review written by Caroline Malcolm wrote "Postman Pat: The Movie, was a surprise from start to finish...Mike Disa, who is known for his children's animations showed off his artistic style by yet again creating a movie that captivated children with CGI pleasures, but also enticed adults with intensely intelligent sociobites disguised as entertainment." 18 Box office Postman Pat: The Movie grossed £774,450 in its opening weekend, ranking fourth in the UK box office led by X-Men: Days of Future Past with £9,144,971.19 The film grossed $5,515,679 in the United Kingdom, and $1,342,869 in other countries, for a worldwide total of $6,858,548.4 Accolades Postman Pat: The Movie's production groups, Timeless Films and Zealot Productions, were nominated for Best Foreign Animation/Family Trailer at the Golden Trailer Awards in 2014.20 Awards Award Category Nominee Result Golden Trailer Best Foreign Animation/Family Trailer Gkids and Zealot Productions Nominated Music Soundtrack Postman Pat: The Movie Soundtrack album by Rupert Gregson-Williams Released 2014 Recorded 2014 Genre Film score, Soundtrack Length 64:45 Label Polydor Records Producer Rupert Gregson-Williams Rupert Gregson-Williams film scores chronology Blended (2014) Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 (2015) Title Performer "Please Mr Postman" The Saturdays "Lovin' Each Day" Ronan Keating "Struck by Lightning" Rupert Grint "With You" Ronan Keating "Big Time" Peter Gabriel "Really Happy Postman" Riley Friesen and Derek Mount "Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours" Ronan Keating "Everything to Me" Shane Filan "I Only Want to Be with You" Pixie Lott "Move My Way" The Vamps "One of These Days" Shane Filan "Postman Pat" Bryan Daly and Ken Barrie "Trainwerks" TJ Ramini "All Music" Rupert Gregson-Williams See also Postman Pat Guess with Jess References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Kemp, Stuart (23 September 2013). "U.K. Investment Firm New Sparta Acquires Icon Film Distribution". Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 23 September 2013. 2.^ Jump up to: a b "Postman Pat". filmdates.co.uk. Retrieved 30 May 2013. 3.Jump up ^ "POSTMAN PAT: THE MOVIE 2D". BBFC. 4.^ Jump up to: a b "POSTMAN PAT: THE MOVIE". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 15 September 2014. 5.Jump up ^ "Postman Pat The Movie (2014)". British Film Institute. Retrieved 19 August 2015. 6.Jump up ^ Roberts, Katie (16 April 2012). "Postman Pat The Movie to hit screens in 2013". Toy News. Retrieved 19 August 2015. 7.Jump up ^ "Postman Pat: The Movie". DVD365.net. 18 July 2014. Retrieved 6 March 2015. 8.Jump up ^ "Postman Pat: The Movie (2014)". Rotten Tomatoes. 9.Jump up ^ "Postman Pat: The Movie". Metacritic. Retrieved July 11, 2015. 10.Jump up ^ Smith, Patrick (22 May 2014). "Postman Pat: The Movie, review: 'doesn't get a stamp of approval'". The Daily Telegraph. 11.Jump up ^ Pulver, Andrew (11 May 2014). "Postman Pat: the Movie – review". The Guardian. 12.Jump up ^ Kermode, Mark (25 May 2014). "Postman Pat: The Movie review – shiny, slightly scary spin-off". The Observer. 13.Jump up ^ Edwards, David (23 May 2014). "Postman Pat: The Movie is dull, dated, disappointing and fails to deliver". Daily Mirror. Retrieved 15 September 2014. 14.Jump up ^ Lea, Andy (18 May 2014). "Review and trailer: Postman Pat: The Movie (U) is a bit weird". Daily Star. 15.Jump up ^ Viner, Brian (23 May 2014). "Postman Pat's scare story is a misjudged kiddie flick". Daily Mail. Retrieved 15 September 2014. 16.Jump up ^ Hunter, Allan (23 May 2014). "Postman Pat review: Our favourite postie in an off-the-wall pursuit of fame and fortune". Daily Express. Retrieved 15 September 2014. 17.Jump up ^ "LA Times - Review (26 June 2014)". Los Angeles Times. 18.Jump up ^ "Mareel Reviews (6 June 2014)". Mareel. 19.Jump up ^ Reynolds, Simon. "X-Men: Days of Future Past delivers biggest 2014 UK box office opening". Digital Spy. Retrieved 15 September 2014. 20.Jump up ^ "The 15th Annual Golden Trailer Award Nominees". Retrieved 22 April 2015. External links Postman Pat: The Movie at the Internet Movie Database Category:2014 films Category:English-language films Category:2014 computer-animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:British films Category:British animated films Category:British comedy films Category:British children's films Category:Icon Productions films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Entertainment One films Category:Animated films based on animated series